Perhaps an Exchange Could be Arranged?
by KeepSmiling1
Summary: For IWSC Writing School: Harry has just finished his first year at Hogwarts as a teacher. In this post-Voldemort world, the school's student and faculty population are more diverse than ever. There's just one thing missing, maybe two. Apologies for any mistakes with the French dialogue.


Writing School Challenge: Commas

Story Title: Perhaps an Exchange Could be Arranged?

School: Durmstrang

Prompt: [Plot Point] - Education equality

Year: 4

Word count: 562

AN Alternate Universe in which Hagrid's attempts at wooing are eventually successful; he lives at Beauxbatons with his lovely wife, Olympe, and their twins. French is written using what is remembered from college; English translations that sound slightly off are an approximation of someone speaking a second language without much experience.

**Perhaps an Exchange Could be Arranged?**

Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts had just come to a close. It was strange being back as an official teacher. So much of the school seemed timeless, yet so much had changed as well. With the defeat of Voldemort and the toppling of many prominent pure-blood elitist families from power, the school was able to host a broader diversity of students than had been seen in Harry's day. Equal opportunity education was the Muggle term for it, according to Hermione. Though Teddy was not a werewolf himself, he could often be found causing a world of mischief with the school's resident pack. History of Magic had been livened up with the addition of a 1,500-year-old vampire to the faculty as well. Guided tours through the once Forbidden Forest offered students an opportunity to interact with such beings as centaurs and observe many creatures in their natural environment.

There was only one thing missing, and Harry hoped that today's portkey could resolve it.

"Bonjour Monsieur," a teenager greeted him. Their eyes widened.

"Pardon-moi, Monsieur, mais est-ce que vous vous appelez Harry Potter, l'ami de Hagrid?" The boy asked eagerly.

At seeing Harry's slightly panicked face, he switched languages.

"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter, the friend of Hagrid?"

Happy to be recognized for something other than his defeat of Voldemort, Harry nodded and replied, "Hagrid was probably my first friend. I have an appointment to meet with him and your headmistress. Could you please take me to them?"

-R4D-

Seeing Hagrid again nearly brought tears to Harry's eyes. His welcoming hug caused the stubborn droplets to fall.

"'Ello, Harry, great to see ya! 'Tis been too long it 'as," Hagrid greeted Harry.

Standing beside his oldest friend, Harry felt like a little boy again. "Good to be here, Hagrid, Headmistress," Harry nodded at Hagrid's beloved.

"You may call be Olympe, Monsieur Potter. You've grown much since I've last seen you," Beauxbatons' headmistress generously offered. The young man's flustered response that she should also call him by his first name was amusing. Seeing her husband so happy at this visitor from the past forced her to contemplate accepting what she suspected might be on offer. Her peer, Headmistress McGonagall, had offered more than a few subtle hints in their last correspondence.

Olympe turned her attention outward just in time to see her husband introduce their greatest treasures: Harcourt and Olivier. The twins were each a good half-foot taller than the stranger in the room, and at thirteen they still had a lot of growing to do. Indeed, they were only just now starting to grow into their magic enough to begin taking lessons. Neither son had inherited her grace or sympathy for the more delicate, and Olympe quickly stepped in to save their guest from potential harm.

After introductions came small talk. Monsieur Potter showed pictures of his own family and talked of his first year as a teacher. After the fifth not-so-subtle reference to Hogwarts' diverse community and welcoming attitudes towards all who wish to learn, Olympe decided to put an end to this farce.

"I am not sending my children to 'Ogwarts, 'Arry Potter," she stated bluntly.

Confronted by downturned faces that would put Rubeus' cerberus, Fluffy, to shame, she continued, "I would not be opposed to starting a student exchange program, however…."


End file.
